helixpediafandomcom-20200222-history
Red
''“Voices, this is the last time you’ll hear anything from me. I've learned the value of silence. You’ve needed hundreds of thousands of commands to control me, but I only need one to control you: Up.”'' Red is the protagonist of the first generation of TwitchPlaysPokemon and the player controlled character. Born at the city of Pallet, his goal was to become a Pokemon Master by catching all 150 of the known Pokémon and by conquering the Elite 4. During the timespan of the TPP stream he managed to accomplish one of these by becoming the Pokémon League Champion after defeating the Elite 4 as well as the former Champion Blue. Personality (Lore) Red's personality is somewhat inspired from fan depictions of the player character of the Generation I games. As such, he appears as a calm, stoic teenager of few words, with wisdom beyond of his age. Because he constantly hears the Voices in his head, it his assumed other characters see Red as being mentally unstable. Aside from him being a Host of the Voices, Red seems to be a pretty nice person overall, and always willing to help, despise his anti-social behavior and his seclusion at Mt.Silver at the end of the first TPP game. He is quite protective of his team and is the only one really close to them, especially Bird Jesus and Lord Helix, who act as mentors and protectors throughout Red's journey across Kanto. After travelling with the voices, Red learns to cherish the silence even more, rarely speaking, even in battle. He is depicted as training intensely to prove to everyone and himself he can be an excellent trainer by his own means, without the Voices or even Lord Helix guiding him. In Gen 1 (Pokemon Red) Due to the erratic nature of the input system for TPP, Red often looked to be bumbling around, running into walls or walking in circles around an objective. Some depicted this as a result of Red being possibly insane, while others viewed it as the community controlling Red with voices in his head (to mirror the input system for the game). While these depictions were often in a joking nature, towards the end of the gen they became more serious, showing Red to be trying to free himself from the voices. The idea of a character being controlled by voices has stuck within the series as commonly accepted lore, while freeing oneself from the voices is achieved by different means; in the case of Red, it was when he defeated Blue to become League Champion. In Gen 2 (Pokemon Crystal) In Pokémon Gold/Silver/Crystal, Red can be found atop Mt. Silver after beating all sixteen gyms and the Elite Four. He is considered an Easter egg final battle. Because of the growth of the "No Gods, No Kings, Only 'Mon" basis for the Gen 2 lore, many players formulated that Red was on Mt. Silver with Lord Helix, ruling the world from the mountain. Some suspected that Red and Lord Helix were careless for how they treated the world, causing the Johto Wars and leading to the deaths of the Admiral and Lord Omelette that sparked LazorGator's quest for vengeance. Others believed that Red waited on top of Mt. Silver because Lord Helix wished to be defeated so that he may ascend and bring balance to the world. While most stories and art did not depict Red as a malicious character (perhaps due to the community's attachment to him from Gen 1), he was often depicted as ready to fight AJ. Many stories also depicted Red as being "free from the voices" after his defeat of Blue. In Gen 5 (Pokemon Black 2) Red made a surprise return with the previous hosts in the Pokemon World Tournament, acting as the final "boss" against then-host CLY. He carried his previous team from Red and Crystal. In the final battle, he lost to CLY. Lore-wise, it is not clear if the Red that appeared in this Gen is the real one, having somehow time-traveled to the distant future along with AJ, or if it was just a robot conceived to look like Red and having Pokemon similar to his. Return to Gen 1 (Pokemon Red Anniversary) Although Red doesn't appear, one interpretation of the lore states that the protagonist, Abe, is the younger brother of Red, while another interpretation states that Abe is an alternate version of Red existing in another reality. After Abe's victory over his rival Blue and ascension to League Champion, he returned to Pallet Town. The following night, he seemed to dream about traveling to Mt. Silver, where "Dream Red", representing the original protagonist, awaited. He used his trademark team, all leveled up to level 100, and lost to Abe. After his defeat, he said "start9", the infamous protest input. Major Victories Red was The First, every step of which Red took in the right direction was a never before seen feat of unrivalled excitement, every ledge he did not fall down was a miracle. Everything that Red did lead unto a Major victory. Every single time there was a destruction of his foes at the hands of Bird Jesus and Abby there was cause for celebration. Red defeated 8 Gym Leaders, countless Team Rocket employees, all four of the Elite Four, The Pokémon Champion However the most spectacular victory of all was that over his greatest enemy, The Ledge. Red was an unstoppable object, he even overcame The Dome and forgave Blue. Category:Gen 1 Characters Category:Generation 1 Category:Generation 2 Category:Gen 2 Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Red Category:Crystal Category:Blaze Black 2 Category:Anniversary Red Category:Anniversary Crystal Category:Pokemon Prism Category:Blazed Glazed Category:Male Characters Category:Sun Category:Waning Moon Category:Ultra Sun